The present invention is related to a multi-functional leg stretching apparatus, including an anchoring device for the winding around of an elastic strap having a handle grip attached at the ends thereof, and a pair of pedals with curved plate-like protective frames joined at the upper side thereof to be mounted to a pair of movable outer tubes of the anchoring device; whereby, in addition to stretching legs of a user in a straight direction, the stretching apparatus, equipped with a resilient member, support plates, fixing caps in linkage actuation with the movable outer tubes sliding along a fixed inner tube located at the anchoring device thereof, can also strengthen the exercise of legs in an alternative transverse direction so as to train the muscles of different parts for bodybuilding. Besides, the bottom surfaces of the pedals are slightly higher than that of the anchoring device to avoid interference by the friction with the ground so that the stretching apparatus can be universally and smoothly operated in different positions like sitting on ground/chair, or standing upright, efficiently achieving the best using status and boosting its function thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional rowing-type stretching apparatus 10 is made up of a support rod 11, an elastic strap 12 of rubber material wound around the middle section of the support rod 11, and a handle grip 121 attached at the upper ends of the tied up elastic strap 12 thereof. A pair of block-like pedals 13 each having anti-slippery ribs 131 protruding at the surface thereon is mounted at both ends of the support rod 11 thereof, and a plate-like and flexible frame is curved upwards from both lateral sides of each pedal 13 to define a retaining groove 132 thereby. The pedals 13 are fixedly riveted to the support rod 11 for location thereby.
In operation thereof, a user is seated on a mattress or a chair with both legs resting in a straight or sitting position, and both feet of the user are put into the retaining grooves 132 to step onto the pedals 13 thereof respectively. Then, both hands of the user, holding onto the handle grip 121 thereof, are applied to pull at the elastic strap 22, permitting both feet stretching straight to abut against the pedals 26 with a supporting force in counter to the flexible bounding force of the elastic strap 22 drawn by both arms of the user. Therefore, the elastic strap 12 is repeatedly pulled and rebounded to and fro in the stretching exercise of both arms and legs.
However, there are some drawbacks to such conventional stretching apparatus. Most of all, said conventional stretching apparatus is one-dimensionally made for simple stretching operation thereof. Both hands are applied to pull at the elastic strap 12 in the to-and-fro stretching exercise thereof, while both feet can only stretch straight to abut against the pedals 13 without any other exercise involved in strengthening both legs for which other bodybuilding equipment must be adapted additionally. Thus, the conventional stretching apparatus 10, unable to synchronically exercise and train the stamina of both arms and legs, is reduced in its function thereof.